


A Conta-gotas

by juliacalasans



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, First War with Voldemort, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Time Skips
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: A felicidade vinha à conta-gotas. No calor do momento, nunca notada; saboreada na saudade, cheia de amargura. Como os piores remédios. Ou as piores curas.





	1. Do momento surgem as ideias

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sarah_Hardt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_Hardt/gifts).



Remus nunca vira o Salão Principal tão colorido como naquele dia. Durante os sete anos que estudara em Hogwarts, ele se acostumara a enxergá-lo apenas como uma parte daquilo que a escola era, cegando-se para os detalhes nas paredes e para a diversão que era ver o teto mudar todos os dias; vê-lo naquela noite, com as bandeiras coloridas das casas a decorarem as paredes, com a música a preencher os cantos e com tanta gente e riso em todos os lugares, passava-lhe uma sensação de primeira vez. Uma sensação mágica, embora ele achasse graça na expressão. Surreal.

A roupa de formando que usava era dois números maior do que ele e lhe caía como um grande vestido feio, mas James e Sirius, que costumavam ficar lindos até cobertos de lama, também pareciam bem ridículos em seus trajes, e ninguém se importava. Na multidão de conversas que se entrelaçavam no canto grifinório como uma única voz, Remus se viu abraçando pessoas com as quais nunca conversara, sorrindo para velhas antipatias; em certa hora, uma antiga colega puxou-o para o canto e tascou-lhe um beijo que arrancou aplausos de todos, e então ele percebeu que já sentia falta daquilo tudo. Tempos de escola não voltavam mais; ele duvidava que seria novamente tão feliz quanto se sentia naquele momento. Estava tudo bem; nunca estivera melhor.

— Gente — gritou James, em certo momento, inclinando-se em direção aos amigos. Sirius, que conversava com Marlene, uma amiga, virou-se de sobrancelhas erguidas para encará-lo, e Peter levantou a cara do prato de comida como quem acaba de levar um susto. Remus riu. — Eu não acredito que ta acabando! Já se foram sete anos! A gente agora é adulto! — O hidromel que furtara na cozinha parecia ter um efeito estimulante sobre as suas falas. Vê-lo bêbado era engraçado, e todos os ouvintes se entreolharam com o olhar entendido de quem está pensando a mesma coisa. — Trabalhar! Usar magia legalmente! Isso é...

— Incrível? — chutou Sirius. Marlene deu uma risadinha.

— Assustador! Ninguém mais ta morrendo de medo? Só eu?

— Não exagere, Jim. Você não precisa fazer nada! Só entregar sua vida pra Lily que ela faz tudo pra você. Se você não entregar, ela pega à força e faz assim mesmo, porque ela não tem paciência. Olha que beleza! Eu queria uma vida assim!

— Meu Merlin! Socorro! — Ele levou as mãos ao rosto e as desceu numa tentativa de arrancar as próprias bochechas. — EU VOU ME CASAR! VOCÊ SABE O QUE É ISSO? EU VOU SER UM MARIDO! — Tentou também arrancar tufos do cabelo. — ELA VAI ME COMER VIVO SE EU FALHAR! NÃO QUERO SER COMIDO VIVO!

— Então não se case, ué.

— MAS EU QUERO ME CASAR!

Remus crispou os lábios e disfarçou o início de risada com uma tossida, algo muito delicado comparado às gargalhadas escandalosas que Marlene e Peter soltavam nas laterais da conversa; até mesmo Sirius parecia estar na beira de uma crise de riso.

— Então é só ser exatamente do jeito que você é. Só que menos otário. Será que tem jeito?

— NÃO!

— ENTÃO NÃO GRITA COMIGO! EU LÁ TENHO CARA DE ELFO DOMÉSTICO?

James fez que ia gritar algo em resposta, mas mudou de ideia no meio do caminho e retraiu-se, apoiando o queixo nas mãos enquanto analisava o rosto do amigo com seriedade.

— Então, eu acho que...

— Não ofendam os elfos, gente — Remus intercedeu, a voz meio trêmula pelo riso contido. — Eles ajudam a gente a contrabandear comida. Para que ofendê-lo dizendo que parecem o Pads?

— Aham, claro... EI! — Sirius, que concordava com a cabeça, sobressaltou-se, surpreso. — Eles deviam ficar orgulhosos de se parecerem comigo. Sou lindo. Maravilhoso. Não é mesmo, Marlene?

— Ah... Vou procurar a Emmeline. Ela disse que tinha que me contar um caso. Olha lá ela! Emme! Me espera!

Ela abandonou a mesa com pressa e, no meio da balbúrdia, Remus pensou tê-la ouvido gargalhar — conhecendo-a como conhecia, provavelmente não era apenas uma impressão. A saída mal explicada foi acompanhada por Sirius com um olhar traído, doído como o daquele que leva uma facada pelas costas; estufando o peito, ele virou a cara para ela com desprezo e então socou a mesa, retomando a atenção de todos ao apontar o dedo ostensivamente para o colega.

— Eu sou muito bonito, ok? — Remus tentou fazer uma expressão séria, mas falhou. Riu alto como poucas vezes fazia, e isso pareceu divertir Sirius. — Concorda, caramba!

— Claro, Pads — tossiu ele entre as gargalhadas que soltava. — Claro. Com certeza.

— Sim, com certeza! Se eu não fosse me casar com a Lily, você seria a minha primeira opção.

— Eu nunca me casaria com um otário como você.

— Ha. Haha. Hahahaha. — James fez careta para ele. — Muito engraçado.

Ninguém disse nada; por um momento estranho, a conversa foi engolida pela balbúrdia ao redor, um silêncio estranho, relativo. Peter continuou a comer, e ninguém o culpava por isso — a comida estava ótima —, enquanto Sirius virou-se para encarar com raiva a figura de Marlene do outro lado do salão. James levantou-se sem avisar e saiu, provavelmente para procurar Lily, e Remus percebeu que o clima inebriante o abandonava para dar a lugar a velhas dúvidas. Ele não se cansava de ruminá-las; era irritante, às vezes.

Voldemort estava lá fora e, junto com ele, seus comensais. Apenas por aquela noite, o acordo implícito era fingir que aquela situação não existia, mas parecia impossível; com tantas mortes, perseguições e desaparecimentos, uma noite de riso não era remédio o suficiente. Era difícil admitir fraqueza, mas Remus sentia medo, muito medo, e não vinha conseguindo lidar com os próprios pesadelos; temia por seus amigos, por seus pais, por aquelas pessoas que ele não conhecia, mas pelas quais ele já chorava uma possível morte prematura. Por todos.

— Ele nem sabe a sorte que tem — disse Sirius, olhando a figura de James encontrar Lily à distância e suspirando quando os dois se beijaram. Remus encarou-o como quem não entende. — Tem família e, agora, esposa. Em breve terá filhos. E ainda tem a gente. Me diz, o que leva esse tipo de pessoa a reclamar? Eu to na merda. Minha família tá toda contra mim, eu não tenho onde morar.

Sirius não era do tipo que falava sobre si mesmo daquele jeito e Remus franziu as sobrancelhas, confuso, antes de dar de ombros, decidido a aproveitar a deixa. Talvez fosse o hidromel que tinham bebido ou o clima do salão; aquelas coisas podiam deixar alguém falante.

— Também não quero voltar para casa — admitiu em um bufo. — Não queria envolver meus pais nisso. Minha mãe nem sabe direito o que está acontecendo, ela é trouxa. Eu fico pensando no nível de perigo das missões que vamos receber da Ordem e fico querendo desistir, voltar pra minha vida de antes e fingir que eu não tenho nada a ver com isso, mas...

— Não consegue, né?

— Não.

— Eu penso a mesma coisa. Quando a gente recebeu o convite para participar da Ordem da Fênix, eu fiquei animado para arriscar minha vida, mas agora, eu penso que eu teria coisas demais a perder. Pessoas das quais gosto... — Como que numa exemplificação, ele encarou novamente James pelo canto do olho; agora, o garoto conversava com Lily enquanto enrolava uma mecha de seu cabelo ruivo repetidamente com os dedos. — Ou coisas que gosto de fazer. Não sei. Quero me arriscar, mas não quero me arriscar. E nem sei como vou sobreviver fora de casa. Antes eu era folgado na casa do James, agora ele vai se casar e eu não quero aguentar melô de recém-casado pra cima de mim. — Remus ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Ok, nem eles vão querer me aguentar por perto. Eu sei ser chato. Feliz?

— Que nada.

Sirius não disse mais nada, mas, no silêncio que se seguiu, Remus teve uma ideia — dessas que nascem no calor do momento e, quando se apresentam como uma solução milagrosa para um problema, não são analisadas antes de serem gritadas para o mundo.

— Ué. A gente podia dividir uma casa, não?

E se arrependeu no segundo seguinte após proferir as palavras, sentindo-se ainda pior quando viu o colega se animar. Sirius não tinha sensibilidade para nuances; ele não via as coisas do jeito que Remus via. Só enxergaria a ideia, não as consequências, que, após a ideia libertar-se, ocuparam a mente do garoto em uma inundação: mal conhecia Sirius. Naqueles sete anos, eles tinham permanecido próximos, sim, e ele até mesmo aprendera animagia para ajudá-lo, mas nunca tinham chegado perto do nível de intimidade que James compartilhava com ambos — de certa forma, James era a única coisa que os unia como um grupo. Dividir uma casa com Sirius não seria confortável; seria estranho, esquisito, constrangedor. E Remus quis dizer isso, quis mesmo, mas então o outro sorriu de um jeito muito feliz, como aquelas crianças que ganham o exato presente de natal que estavam esperando, e ele se viu sem palavras para exprimir seus pensamentos.

Sirius era muito bonito; ele mal sabia o poder que tinha. Não o conhecia. Remus esperava que nunca o fizesse.

— É sério isso?

— É. A gente pode dividir o aluguel e as tarefas, sei lá. E poderemos proteger um ao outro caso algo acontecer. Dois continuam sendo mais fortes que um só.

— Sim, sim... — Ele riu, parecendo absolutamente aliviado. — Claro! Nossa, Moony. Você nem sabe. Vou lá avisar o Prongs. Continuo na merda, mas pelo menos tenho casa!

Remus suspirou ao vê-lo se afastar — observando o movimentar de seus quadris, o contorno das costas, a beleza aristrocrática de seu perfil enquanto conversava com o amigo — e concluiu que também estava na merda, mas por um motivo bem diferente, acreditava. Do seu lado, Peter, que passara toda conversa comendo, levantou a cabeça novamente do prato e sorriu para ele em um gesto que provavelmente tentava passar algum conforto. Ele acreditava que sim.

— Você sabe que fez a coisa certa, né?

Ele quase não participava das conversas, mas tinha certa perspicácia que às vezes deixava Remus com a sensação de que ele era muito mais do que o amigo que seguia James e Sirius para lá e para cá. Como em todas as vezes, contudo, engoliu esse sentimento, assim como engolia sempre seus medos e receios, e sorriu do modo mais convincente que conseguiu.

— Sim. Eu acho que sei.


	2. Assim como do impulso surgem as reviravoltas

O cômodo era todo confusão; por todos os lados, só se viam lampejos cortando o ar como facas que, paradas por frênesis de varinha, eram revidadas com desespero, os donos escondidos nas sombras da noite. Não havia tempo para pensar, muito menos para cometer erros; além do som dos feitiços sendo atirados e rebatidos, havia apenas o agourento silêncio da morte que vigia, paciente por aqueles que dão um passo em falso, e ninguém queria ser essa pessoa. Uma falha podia ser fatal. A batalha continuava.

Sentindo os punhos doerem pelos movimentos tensos da varinha, Remus suspirou. Se tudo tivesse saído dentro dos planos, aquela missão não teria terminado em batalha; a ordem era apenas vasculhar a casa para ver se era segura. Uma missão de reconhecimento, disseram, tranquila e pouco demorada — ninguém esperava que comensais fossem brotar de todos os lados em um lapso de segundo. Remus se lembrava de ter sinceramente pensado, ao ver todas as luzes se apagarem, que tinha perdido alguma coisa; e de, por pouco, não ser acertado por uma avada kedavra bem no meio de seu peito.

— Reaja, garoto — ordenara a voz metódica de Alastor. — Você não quer morrer agora, quer?

Não queria. E por isso continuava lutando. O agouro da morte era implacável; em várias vezes escapara por centímetros dos feitiços que lhe eram atirados e, em outras, sentia o corpo começando a desobedecê-lo, impedindo-o de murmurar contra-ataques na velocidade que era necessária. Naquele ritmo, morreria, sabia disso, e a adrenalina que corria por seu corpo só o deixava mais consciente de seus medos, dos sons que o cercavam, das vezes que falhava. Era doloroso.

 _O que vocês querem?_ Queria perguntar, mas sentia que quebrar o manto contemplativo da morte não lhe traria nada de bom; as palavras queimavam na língua. _Quem vocês querem? O que estão fazendo aqui? Por que isso não acaba?_

Eram as perguntas de todos, ele sabia. Há tempos procuravam respostas para elas sem, no entanto, encontrar nenhuma. Remus gritou quando, em um lapso distraído de segundo, não viu o feitiço chegar, e levantou a mão tardiamente para pará-lo, sentindo uma frieza estranha espalhar-se da ponta de seus dedos pelo membro abaixo; em poucos segundos, sua mão já não mais o obedecia, e com um grito de dor, ele deixou a varinha cair no chão, jogando-se atrás dela em seguida. Acabara de entregar sua localização exata aos comensais que com ele duelavam; aquela chance não seria desperdiçada. Tentando manter a cabeça fria, ele recuou nas sombras, afastando-se ao máximo de onde fora atingido, torcendo para que a escuridão o protegesse — mas a escuridão era lar de Voldemort, não dele, e ao sentir o frio da mão espalhar-se pelo punho, sem sinais de parada, Remus soube que estava perdido.

— Remus! — gritou alguém. Na falta de resposta, continuou, sibilante de fúria: — Morram, seus comensais malditos!

Ele viu perfeitamente a sala iluminar-se de verde por um momento quando a avada kedavra encontrou seu alvo; foi apenas um segundo, mas o suficiente para que um tipo completamente paralisante de pânico o dominasse. Mais paralisante que o feitiço que, centímetro a centímetro, dominava todo o seu braço. Seu corpo. Sua alma. _Vou morrer,_ pensou. _Vou morrer aqui, nessa missão de merda para a qual eu nem dei importância. Vou morrer, vou morrer, vou morrer..._

— _Chega._

Foi apenas um sussurro. Remus chegou a pensar que tinha sido coisa da própria imaginação, delirante de pavor, mas quando as luzes se acenderam, percebeu que não. Acabara de escutar a voz do próprio demônio. Sentiu que talvez pudesse desmaiar.

A iluminação não trouxe segurança para o cômodo; de certa forma, foi como se a escuridão tivesse levado consigo a alma da batalha e também a de seus combatentes. Espalhados pelos cantos do cômodo, alguns levemente feridos, outros parecendo aguentar lesões graves, todos se entreolharam, ninguém parecendo disposto a dizer nada. Talvez não houvesse nada a ser dito, realmente, mas Remus, ao passear os olhos pelos seus aliados numa checagem mecânica, percebeu que não era isso — era como se ninguém tivesse realmente acreditado que o confronto acabara, todos esperando pelo próximo ataque surpresa, amedrontados para baixar a guarda.

— Gente — chamou-lhes a atenção, apontando com o braço amortecido para um corpo estirado no chão do cômodo, ciente de que ninguém o notara ainda. Pensava ter reconhecido os cabelos castanhos, mas não queria acreditar... — É a Dorcas?

Como que acordados de um transe, todos os presentes cercaram a garota, falando baixo entre si, cobrindo-a com feitiços e encorajamentos, mas o veredicto foi o óbvio: _morta._ A palavra, dita em voz baixa como se a pronúncia clara fosse apenas atrair mais azar, era como um tapa na cara; Remus nem a conhecia direito, tinham tido poucas conversas durante aquele tempo juntos na ordem e nenhuma por todos os anos que estudaram juntos em Hogwarts, mas, ainda assim, ele percebeu que chorava. Se era por seu braço, pela colega morta ou pela situação, não sabia. Apenas deixou que as lágrimas varressem seu rosto num gesto silencioso.

Mais uma. Quantos teriam que ir para que aquilo tudo finalmente terminasse?

 

>><<

 

Era sempre estranho voltar para casa depois de uma missão; a Remus, sempre vinha a impressão de que seu lar não mais estaria lá a esperá-lo e que assim como o sossego, tudo o que ele mais amava no mundo estaria desaparecido. Por isso, ao destrancar o portão, atravessar o jardim de entrada, abrir a porta e descobrir que tudo parecia intacto, não pôde refrear uma sensação de prazeroso alívio.

— Voltei — disse para ninguém. Suas preocupações iniciais se mostraram infundadas; graças às missões que faziam, Remus e Sirius raramente voltavam para casa e, quando o faziam, nunca ao mesmo tempo.

Era uma boa casa; grande, espaçosa, confortável. Remus se sentia até mesmo culpado por ela; tinha tentado arranjar um emprego depois de formado em Hogwarts, mas ninguém queria empregar um lobisomem e ele se vira tendo que aceitar a ajuda que James lhe oferecera. O amigo era gentil, não lhe jogava isso na cara e muito menos lhe cobrava nada em retorno, mas ainda assim, a situação parecia indigna; viver às custas de alguém, principalmente um amigo tão querido, não lhe parecia a coisa mais certa a ser feita. Ele queria ter outra opção.

Tirou o sobretudo, a blusa e, sem camisa, foi até a cozinha comer alguma coisa. Sirius, o único dos dois que conseguia cozinhar alguma coisa, costumava deixar algo pronto, uma gentileza que Remus apreciava — as únicas vezes que tentara cozinhar tinham relembrado a ele das péssimas aulas de poções em Hogwarts, ele praticamente conseguindo escutar a risada de Slughorn ao fundo enquanto queimava os alimentos ou provava da própria comida. Melhor não. Havia chá frio e um bolo de cenoura esperando por ele, ambos ainda com o gosto fresco dos primeiros dias.

Perguntava-se como ele estava, se estava bem, como estavam indo as suas missões. Desde que haviam se formado, os quatro amigos vinham se falando muito pouco, todos ocupados com seus afazeres à Ordem e coisas pessoais; James, com quem ele mantinha mais contato, andava histérico com as semanas finais da gravidez de Lily, Sirius era um fantasma em sua própria casa e Peter parecia retraído em todas as conversas que Remus tentava manter. Preocupava-se com ele, com seu bem-estar — se a guerra era difícil para Remus, imaginava como deveria estar sendo para Peter —, mas não conseguia arranjar energia para ser o conforto do qual sentia que o amigo precisava. Por dentro, chorava por um conforto também. Todos choravam, achava. Isso o fez dar uma risadinha.

Dentro do que a Inglaterra podia ser quente, o verão estava quente, úmido; chovia lá fora quando Remus terminou o lanche e foi em direção ao seu quarto, distraidamente passando pelo corpo estirado no sofá da sala como se ele fosse parte do cenário, apenas notando a estranheza da cena ao alcançar a porta. Sobressaltando-se, ele pegou a varinha em um quarto de segundo e apontou diretamente para o sofá, sentindo-se meio idiota ao constatar que era só Sirius, dormindo um sono pesado que parecia desconsiderar a posição desconfortável ou as roupas calorentas que ele vestia.

Remus suspirou. Reagira de maneira exagerada novamente — vinha fazendo muito isso nos últimos tempos. Com todas as suas noites de sono mal dormidas e os pesadelos frequentes, chegou a invejar a capacidade de Sirius de dormir daquele jeito, tão mergulhado na inconsciência que nenhum estímulo externo parecia ser capaz de atrapalhá-lo. Sentiu vontade de acordá-lo, mas era sacanagem; ao invés disso, continuou o caminho em direção ao próprio quarto.

O cômodo estava do jeito que o tinha deixado, embora parecesse meio empoeirado. Recepcionado pelo belo espelho de moldura prateada que ficava no meio do quarto, uma herança de família, analisou criticamente os contornos da pele visível — a barriga desnuda, a pele cheia de machucados recentes, o braço enfaixado, ainda se recuperando dos efeitos do feitiço paralisante — e franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Você está um caco — disse Sirius, e Remus desviou os olhos de seu próprio reflexo para encarar o do amigo no espelho; estava apoiado no batente da porta, os braços cruzados, olhando fixamente para um ponto específico. — O que houve com o seu braço?

— Oi, Sirius. Dormiu bem? — Foi até o guarda-roupa e escolheu qualquer blusa para vestir. — Foi um feitiço paralisante.

— A sua missão deu errado? — Parou, piscou, limpou os olhos. — Ah. Dormi sim.

— Deu. Qual delas não tem dado ultimamente? Fomos pegos de surpresa num reconhecimento. O meu caso foi até leve, nada que a Marlene não tenha conseguido resolver. Está só queimando um pouco, vou ter que tomar poções e ficar em casa por alguns dias. — Suspirou ao encarar as sobras da camisa; não estavam lá meses antes. — Perdemos a Dorcas.

Sirius fez uma expressão de dor.

— Não acredito.

— Não teremos como fazer nenhuma cerimônia, infelizmente.

— Todos estão indo embora...

— Sim. Teve um momento lá onde eu realmente pensei que também fosse morrer. — Remus chutou os sapatos para um canto e, descalço, apreciando o frio da madeira contra seus pés, foi até a porta. De perto, o amigo parecia não parecia tão bem quanto o fazia de longe; tinha olheiras profundas e um aspecto abatido. — Você está bem? Não esperava achar você em casa. Pelo que eu ouvi, estava em Liverpool.

— Eu estava! — Ele riu. — Mas fui desmaiado, caí da vassoura, quebrei um pé. Tive a sorte de quebrar só o pé, na verdade, era para eu ter me quebrado _todo._ Aí me mandaram para casa para descansar. Não sinto mais nenhuma dor, me curaram na hora, mas não acharam confiável que eu levasse a missão até o final. Aí estou aqui, no tédio total.

— Você não parecia nada entediado quando cheguei.

— Estava dormindo, ué! — defendeu-se, virando as palmas das mãos para cima e encolhendo os ombros. — É a melhor coisa a se fazer quando não se tem nada para fazer.

Remus riu.

— É, tem razão. Só... — Analisou-o de cima a baixo, torcendo o cenho. — Vista roupas mais leves, por favor. Não aguento ver gente com roupa quente nesse calor. É sério. Você não está sentindo? Pelo amor de Merlin, Sirius, para de rir, olha as roupas que você tá vestindo, a gente tá no início de julho, por favor...

— Como não rir? Olha a sua cara de dor e sofrimento, Remus! — Parecendo divertido, Sirius então retirou a suéter que usava, e Remus negaria até a morte que o fizera, mas passeou os olhos por toda a pele visível. Certas pessoas conseguiam ficar mais bonitas à medida que o tempo passava. — Quer que eu tire a calça, também?

— Não, obrigado. Pode ficar com ela. — Desviou os olhos. — Será que tem hidromel na cozinha? Eu realmente preciso beber.

— Que eu me lembre, não. Nada que não possamos comprar, você sabe.

— Vai querer também?

— E eu lá rejeito uma oportunidade de beber? — Sorriu com malícia. — Não está muito seguro andar na rua sozinho nesses dias... Me espera trocar de roupa? Vamos juntos. Tenho novidades da Ordem para te contar.

— Ah. Claro.

Sirius sorriu e foi andando pelo corredor. Fazia meses que Remus não o via; temia pela conversa, porque havia algo em Sirius de intimidante, sempre houvera, e ele nunca conseguira identificar certamente o que era. Esperava que essas coisas se enfraquecessem na idade adulta, não que se tornassem mais fortes! Teve vontade de rir de si mesmo, e foi isso que fez; tinha acabado de sobreviver a um confronto sério, encarara a morte bem de perto e ainda assim aqueles minutos sozinho com um amigo o colocavam num grau completamente superior de nervosismo.

Vai entender.

 

>><<

 

— Você tem conversado com o Prongs ultimamente? — perguntou Sirius, enquanto Remus trancava o portão da casa.

— Não. Tem bem algumas semanas que não trocamos corujas. Ele tava meio desesperado por causa do bebê na última carta que me mandou e eu prometi uma visita, mas... Acabei não indo. Emendei uma missão na outra. — Entregou a chave ao amigo e, lado a lado, ambos começaram a caminhar. — Por quê?

— Visitei-o anteontem. Desesperado é pouco! Ele está parecendo uma criança pequena. Fiquei realmente com pena da Lily. Nem enorme de grávida e cansada, ela deixa de colocar ordem nas coisas. Mandou abraços para você, disse que estava com saudades. O Prongs nem lembrou da sua existência, desculpa. — Ele riu, e Remus lhe respondeu com um sorriso amarelo. — Mas não sobre isso que eu queria falar. Bem. — A voz desceu ao nivel de um sussurro. — O que você sabe sobre a profecia?

Franziu o cenho.

— Profecia?

— Nada, pelo visto. — Ele suspirou. — Prongs me contou sobre ela. Ele e Lily estão preocupados com os desenrolares disso. Parece que o Dumbledore foi contratar uma nova professora de adivinhação e ela profetizou a derrota de Você-Sabe-Quem. Virá na forma de uma criança filha de pessoas que o desafiaram três vezes e nascerá neste mês. Os dois estão com medo de a criança ser o Harry.

— Não é um pouco... — Remus tentou medir as palavras. — _Perigoso_ falar disso assim, no meio da rua?

— Seria, se Você-Sabe-Quem já não soubesse. Alguém escutou a conversa, ao que parece, e foi correndo contar para ele. Ele parece estar concentrando todas as forças dele em destruir essa criança a qualquer custo, porque ela é um perigo para ele. A Ordem está preocupada com isso.

— E mesmo assim deslocam grupos grandes como o que estava comigo em uma missão de _reconhecimento?_ — estranhou Remus, olhando para os lados e para trás antes de continuar: — Não parece meio estúpido?

— Precisamos distraí-lo, oras. Quando maior é o grupo que sabe do segredo, mais risco ele tem de vazar. Além do mais, o Harry não é o único menino que poderia se encaixar na profecia. Há também o filho dos Longbottom. Eu não tenho visto muito o Frank, mas me disseram que ele e a Alice estão se escondendo até a Ordem pensar em algo bom para garantir a segurança deles.

— E ainda não pensaram em nada?

— Pelo que Prongs me contou, ainda não. Ele e Lily estão considerando viajar, mas seria muito ruim para ela ter o Harry assim, como uma fugitiva. Pessoalmente, acho que ela não se importaria, mas o Prongs tá realmente contra a ideia.

— É uma péssima ideia!

— Você tem uma melhor? — Sirius deu um sorriso e então parou. Pegando a varinha, bateu três vezes na parede entre duas casas, em pontos específicos, e ambas se separaram, dando espaço para uma ruela tão estreita que nem os suportava andando lado a lado. — Vem. É por aqui. Eu nem devia saber disso, muito menos estar te contando, mas o James é nosso amigo. Achei que você iria querer saber.

— Imagino como ele deve estar.

— Está mais preocupado em relação à gravidez do que em relação a Você-Sabe-Quem. Ele nunca vai deixar de ser Prongs, né? Sempre se preocupando com coisa inútil.

— Bem assim.

Ambos riram baixo por um momento e então Sirius entrou em uma pequena lojinha, quase imperceptível na imundície da ruela, Remus seguindo-o com cuidado. Nunca nem soubera da existência daquele lugar, mas também nunca sentira necessidade de comprar bebida numa segunda-feira às quatro horas da tarde.

Deixou que Sirius lidasse com o balconista enquanto, sentado à porta, pensava no problema de James. Não fazia nem sequer ideia de que aquilo estava acontecendo e, caso Sirius não tivesse lhe contado, jamais faria. Ele não tinha mencionado nada nas cartas, mas não era como se pudesse ser culpado daquilo; assuntos como aquele eram graves demais para serem mencionados em correspondências tão pouco confiáveis. Eles provavelmente estavam preocupados com a própria segurança, estudando modos de impedir Voldemort de alcancá-los; mas não havia segredo para as sombras. Voldemort estava em todos os lugares.

 _Segredo..._ Será que ninguém teria pensado no feitiço Fidelius? Dumbledore era um mago poderoso e inteligente; ele com certeza pensaria na hipótese. Com certeza seria seguro, principalmente se Sirius fosse o fiel do segredo. Franzindo as sobrancelhas, Remus virou-se para encarar o amigo, e surpreendeu-se ao ver que o amigo também o encarava; mas não com um olhar reconfortante ou de amizade, e sim com certa frieza. Como se não o reconhecesse. Nervoso, Remus sorriu, sentindo-se reconfortado ao ver que Sirius retribuiu o gesto.

— Pronto — disse Sirius, entregando para ele uma sacola com duas garrafas de hidromel. — Comprei doces também. Vamos voltar.

Ambos recomeçaram a andar, em silêncio dessa vez. De volta à rua dos trouxas, novamente lado a lado, Remus ponderou se deveria falar com Sirius sobre suas ponderações; o feitiço fidelius, a estranheza daquela situação. Contudo, aquele olhar de Sirius na lojinha, tão frio, de alguma forma inibiu seus atos; decidiu que talvez não valesse à pena.

— Quando o Harry vai nascer? — perguntou.

— Em uma ou duas semanas. Eles não têm certeza.

— Espero que tudo corra bem.

Novamente aquele olhar. Remus se sentiu gelar.

— Eu também. — E então sorriu. — Ah. E o Peter? Tem conversado com ele?

— Sim. Estou preocupado com ele — confidenciou. — Isso parece estar sendo tão duro para ele! De nós, ele sempre foi o mais... Ah...

Sirius sorriu com gentileza.

— Covarde?

— Eu estava procurando uma palavra menos dura. Mas sim. — Deu de ombros. — Covarde. Esses não são tempos para ser covarde.

— Não mesmo. Eu o encontrei na sede da Ordem esses dias. Tava tão abatido! Até perdeu peso.

— Você contou para ele sobre o Prongs?

Sirius piscou e então olhou para ele, bem em seus olhos, e sorriu de lábios fechados, com algo que podia ser melancolia ou outra coisa, que Remus não conseguiu identificar.

— Não. — Olhou para frente. — Não quis preocupá-lo à toa. Ele se desespera tão fácil... Só falei com ele das minhas desconfianças.

— Que desconfianças?

— Acho que tem um espião entre nós. — Suspirou. — Na Ordem. E ele pode ser qualquer pessoa. Estou alertando a todos sobre isso. Você faz alguma ideia de quem possa ser o espião, Moony?

Eram palavras de gelo mascaradas por sorrisos de ar. Remus o encarou incisivamente, tentando entender aquilo, mas os olhos de Sirius não diziam nada.

— Não faço a menor ideia.

— Eu também não — admitiu ele, e então riu. — Acho que ninguém vem com "espião" escrito na testa, não é?

Pararam em frente ao portão da casa e ficaram em silêncio enquanto Sirius tirava a chave do bolso e o destrancava. Entraram sem se falar e enquanto Remus foi para a cozinha, Sirius abriu todas as janelas. O calor estava cruel, pegajoso.

— Você já ficou realmente bêbado alguma vez, Moony? — perguntou Sirius, colocando o chocolate em cima da mesa e tirando um para comer. Já tinha tirado a camisa e os sapatos novamente. — Não lembro.

— Não. Alguém precisava de ter juízo quando você e o Prongs faziam besteira.

— Nossa, que horror! — exclamou, derramando o hidromel em duas taças e oferecendo uma a Remus. — Não conhece o melhor que a vida tem para te oferecer.

— Não sinto falta. — Sorveu um gole e sorriu. — Vi você e o Prongs passarem tanta vergonha que já estou calejado.

— Nunca te vi passar vergonha.

— Minha existência é uma vergonha — riu. — Vocês me viam virar lobisomem todos os meses. Já é o suficiente, não acha?

Sirius pareceu pensar.

— Eu não achava aquilo nenhuma vergonha.

— Rá. — Remus estendeu a mão para a sacola dos chocolates e abriu um. Tinha gosto de parafina. — Muito doce da sua parte. Mas era sim.

— Você devia se orgulhar. Criou uma assombração, uma lenda urbana! — Ele jogou as mãos para o alto, empolgado. — A _Casa dos Gritos._ Daqui trinta anos, as pessoas ainda não vão querer chegar perto daquele lugar. Fala sério. Isso não é demais?

— Ah... — Franziu as sobrancelhas. — Não?

— Sim! Nossa, eu ia adorar.

— Ia adorar não conseguir arranjar emprego, sofrer preconceito, quase não ser aceito na escola, sofrer todos os meses, lidar com as transformações, ter todas os machucados que eu tenho? — rebateu Remus, sorrindo para ele. — Parece bem divertido, né?

Ninguém disse nada por um momento. Sirius, de cara feia, virou sua taça de hidromel de uma vez só e então se levantou, balançando a cabeça como aqueles que acordam de um sonho.

— Vamos colocar música — disse enfim. — E vamos nos divertir. Acho que estamos precisando.

Remus o acompanhou sair da cozinha e voltar carregando uma vitrola e uma caixa de vinis, observando com diversão enquanto ele a ligava e escolhia qual dos discos colocaria. Mordeu o lábio, analisou um; jogou o cabelo para trás, analisou outro; colocou a mão na cintura, analisou o terceiro — e, naquilo, Remus percebeu um tipo completamente novo de tortura. Era prazeroso observar, ao mesmo tempo que agoniante não conseguir desviar os olhos. Ele nunca tinha tido aqueles pensamentos antes; por que agora, por que naquele momento?

— Esse — decidiu. — Esse mesmo. Banda de trouxas. Muito boa.

Ligou o equipamento e o cômodo foi preenchido por uma melodia estranha; sensual, doce, inebriante. Sorrindo de olhos fechados, Sirius voltou dançando para a mesa, balançando os quadris com destreza. Tortura.

— Muito boa mesmo — Remus concordou, virando o copo de hidromel na tentativa de aplacar uma sede que não tinha cura. Ou tinha, mas não estava ao alcance. — Qual artista?

— Interessa? — Estendeu a mão, sorrindo. — Dance também.

— Não estou bêbado o suficiente para isso ainda.

— Então fique bêbado depressa, ué.

Remus riu.

— Não é bem assim que funciona, Pads.

— Você é um sem graça. — Ele se sentou, enchendo novamente a taça. — Eu lembro que eu pensava isso de você quando estávamos no primeiro ano. Um sem graça. Eu não entendia o que o Prongs via em você!

— Eu também nunca entendi o que ele viu em mim. Sinceramente, eu era muito mirradinho. Feio. Estranho.

— Mas passava as melhores colas.

— Vou fingir que não sei que vocês não começaram a amizade comigo só para pegar respostas, tudo bem? — Ele sorriu e se recostou na cadeira, deixando o corpo despencar. — Interesseiros!

— Como você disse, alguém precisava ter juízo e fazer as provas, não é mesmo? — Sirius deu de ombros, sorrindo com algo que tentava ser culpa, mas não convencia de maneira alguma. — Ah, Moony, fala sério. A gente se divertiu muito em todos aqueles anos. Teve coisa mais legal do que a gente montar o mapa do Maroto, todos juntos?

— E perder ele para o Filch depois?

— Detalhe, detalhe! — Desprezou a informação com um aceno de mão. — Ele nunca vai conseguir ler o que está escrito mesmo. Daqui a alguns anos, com certeza alguém vai encontrá-lo lá e estaremos fazendo uma boa ação para as próximas gerações!

Remus riu e bebeu outro gole.

— Corrompendo outras almas?

— Mas é claro. — O sorriso se tornou malévolo. — Qual é a graça da vida senão corromper as almas dos outros?

— Não sei. Falo como vítima aqui. — Remus desviou os olhos com inocência. — Vocês corromperam a minha também.

— E você gostava.

— Quem disse?

— Eu disse.

— Prova de que você realmente não sabe de nada, Pads. Só se achar, mesmo.

— Oi! — Fez-se de ofendido, com um bico que beirava os limites do ridículo. — Não precisa pegar pesado. Eu sei que durante todos os anos de escola a gente nunca foi muito próximo, mas...

— Nunca fomos nada próximos — corrigiu Remus, erguendo o indicador.

— MAAAAASSSS..... — continuou Sirius, ignorando a interrupção. — Eu prestava atenção, sabe. — E seu olhar se tornou provocativo. — Eu vi muitas coisas.

Remus recuou na cadeira, arregalando os olhos, tentando manter-se calmo. Era naquilo que pensava quando concluía que Sirius era intimidante; na sua capacidade de transformar terrenos neutros em verdadeiros campos minados, onde um passo em falso poderia colocar tudo a perder. Respirando fundo, encheu outra taça de hidromel e bebeu-a novamente de outro gole.

— Que tipo de coisas?

— Coisas, Moony. Coisas. — Ele se levantou, deu a volta na mesa e estendeu novamente a mão para Remus, sorrindo. — Vamos dançar.

Não era um pedido. Remus aceitou a mão que lhe era oferecida, estranhando toda aquela interação, porque Sirius não era assim, pelo menos não em suas memórias — mas ele não conhecia Sirius. Não o suficiente para estar seguro. James talvez melhorasse o clima da conversa com uma piada, deixasse as coisas mais agradáveis, mas não havia mais James para salvá-lo.

Com gentileza, Sirius o conduziu para o espaço vazio da cozinha e começou a dançar. A música era rápida, o que demandava movimentos frenéticos, e ele cumpria essa obrigação com fervor; balançava o corpo rapidamente, com graça, rindo da falta de jeito do amigo, até que o próprio Remus se soltou. Não sabia se era o hidromel — o qual ele raramente bebia — ou se era o clima, mas passou também a se movimentar, dançando do jeito que sabia, desengonçado e inexperiente. Sirius não parecia se importar.

— Eu sei que você é apaixonado por ele — disse ele, enfim, do nada, e Remus, no meio de uma rodopiada, foi pego completamente de guarda baixa. Parando, encarou Sirius como se não entendesse. — Sei que é apaixonado pelo Prongs, Moony.

De repente, ele já não tinha mais força nas pernas.

— O quê? — balbuciou, tropeçando de volta para as cadeiras da mesa e virando outro copo, como se aquilo de alguma forma fosse aplacar seu desespero. — Como assim?

— Sei que você é apaixonado por ele, oras. Eu notei. Eu vi.

Foi como levar um soco.

— Eu... — começou, mas mudou de ideia. Não adiantava negar. — Não sou apaixonado por ele. Não mais. Já fui. Mas...

— Eu sei. Por isso nunca fomos próximos.

— Você sentia nojo de mim? Era isso?

— Acho que nojo não é bem a palavra — Sirius pareceu ponderar. — A mais certa é ciúmes, eu acho.

Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Ele não podia estar tendo aquele tipo de conversa com Sirius, não podia. Aquilo tudo tinha sido uma armadilha? Fizera-o beber só para conseguir forçar aquelas informações mais facilmente dele? Sua mente não estava funcionando na velocidade que ele gostaria.

— Ciúmes do Prongs? Mas por quê? Acho que nunca tivemos dúvida de que ele era louco pela Lily.

— Não do Prongs, Moony — enfatizou ele, parecendo frustrado. — _De você._

Outro soco.

— Mas por que de mim?

— Por que você acha? — Sorriu com melancolia. — As pessoas sentem ciúmes umas das outras por um motivo, Moony.

Não, não, aquilo não era verdade. Mesmo sabendo que aquela era a pior coisa a se fazer no momento, Remus bebeu outro copo e fechou os olhos, desejando que aquilo fosse um pesadelo, mas quando abriu os olhos, tudo ainda estava lá; a música, as bebidas, o chocolate, Sirius. Sirius. Por Merlin. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo.

— Isso não faz sentido — tentou argumentar. — Quer dizer, você nunca disse nada...

— Que sentido faria falar? Você não acreditaria de qualquer jeito. Ou reagiria do jeito que está reagindo agora, talvez pior. — Deu de ombros. — Estou falando agora, além disso.

— Mas por que só agora?

— Por que me deu vontade.

Aquilo lhe deu raiva; muita raiva. Quem ele achava que era para fazer aquele tipo de coisa? Remus se levantou, furioso, e empurrou-o para o lado, procurando pela própria varinha; não pensava no que estava fazendo, só fazia, e naquele momento, a única coisa que queria era ver Sirius se calar. Não podia ser. Sirius não podia ser apaixonado por ele. Aquilo não fazia sentido. Era uma péssima brincadeira.

— Cadê a minha varinha — sibilou para si mesmo. — Cadê... DESLIGUE ESSA PORRA DE SOM!

Sirius o encarou com apatia a movimentação do amigo, andando para lá e para cá sem nenhum rumo, e então desligou o vinil. O silêncio foi outro tapa na cara, como se já não houvesse tido dor o suficiente, e Remus, depois de alguns minutos de procura, encostou-se na parede, deixando as costas escorregarem por ela até que estivesse sentado no chão.

— Por que você está fazendo isso comigo? — sussurrou, colocando a cabeça entre as mãos, encarando o chão de olhos arregalados. — Eu nunca vejo você e agora você faz isso comigo. Eu nunca te fiz nada, Pads. Por quê?

Ninguém disse nada por um longo momento. Sirius, como quem pisa em ovos, aproximou-se dele, deixando-se escorregar ao seu lado, e suspirou.

— Na verdade, eu disse isso porque eu sempre notei o jeito que você me olhava — admitiu ele, depois de alguns minutos. — Eu sabia que você enxergava beleza em mim, mas eu nunca conseguiria ser o Prongs. Isso me irritava, sabe? Você podia se atrair por mim o quanto quisesse, mas era dele que gostava. E você nunca falava _nada._ Quando me convidou para dividir essa casa, eu interpretei isso como um sinal, sabe. Talvez eu tivesse chance. Mas nós nunca nos vemos. Eu achei que depois de tantos meses, tudo tivesse acabado, mas você ainda me olha daquele mesmo jeito. — Remus sentia que estava sendo encarado, mas não tinha coragem de virar o rosto. — Eu estive perto da morte tantas vezes nos últimos meses e sei que você também. Pensei que...

Não completou.

— Pensou o que, Pads?

— Pensei que valeria a pena tentar.

— Sirius, você nem me conhece.

— E muito menos você a mim.

— Você se apaixonou por uma imagem idealizada.

— Tive sete anos para desfazê-la. Acredite, eu te enxergo do jeito que você é.

— Isso é errado.

— É. Mas isso nunca impediu você. — Remus finalmente criou coragem para virar o rosto e se arrependeu no exato momento em que o fez; Sirius estava perto, bem perto. Intimidante. Seu sangue ferveu e ele quis recuar, mas não fez nada; apenas olhou para Sirius, procurando a mentira, e não encontrou nada. — Meninos ou meninas, nunca fez diferença. Você sabe disso tanto quanto eu.

— Eu sei, mas...

— Não estou aqui para forçar você, Remus. Não sou assim. Se você não me quiser, não faremos nada.— Ele continuava se aproximando. — Eu fiz de tudo para você não perceber. Nunca quis incomodar você. A última coisa que eu queria, e eu juro isso, era te causar qualquer desconforto. Mas agora que a morte está tão perto, eu sinto que não me importo mais.

Já não conseguia mais desviar os olhos. Apenas observava-o se aproximar, centímetro por centímetro, dando-lhe a oportunidade de fazer qualquer coisa, de gritar, de rejeitá-lo, de ir embora. Dando-lhe uma escolha. E naquela fração de segundo, Remus decidiu que permitiria. Depois de sete anos de culpa, de olhares escondidos, de odiar os hormônios lupinos que não o deixavam ignorar os próprios desejos, ele decidiu que merecia. Pelo menos um momento.

— Você está mentindo para mim, Pads.

— Ainda duvida dos meus sentimentos?

— Não dos seus sentimentos, dos seus motivos. — E então sorriu. — Não sei nada sobre você, mas te conheço o suficiente para isso.

— De fato. — Desceu os olhos, encarando os lábios de Remus com desejo. — Touché.

— E por que você está mentindo para mim, Pads? Você não confia em mim?

Estavam quase se beijando a essa altura. E anos depois, muitos anos depois, Remus ainda se lembraria daquele momento; da mão de Sirius acariciando suas bochechas, das testas encostadas, do sorriso que ele deu e de sua resposta, sussurrada como promessas de amantes:

— Não.

Beijaram-se. Primeiro como quem se reconhece, depois como quem não se importa com o resto. Não falaram, não se encararam, não pararam por nada; apenas se beijaram, apoiados na parede, depois deitados no chão da cozinha, a blusa de Remus indo embora, sucedida pela calça e pelas inibições. E quando Sirius beijou sua garganta, seu peito, sua barriga e tudo o que tinha abaixo, enchendo a cozinha de um novo tipo de música, ele percebeu que estava tudo bem. Com aquele inferno ele podia lidar.

Era bom.

 

>><<

 

Quando acordou na manhã seguinte, Sirius tinha ido embora. Deixara um bilhete — " _fui chamado para uma missão urgente"_ — e só restou a Remus acreditar que não tinha sido uma fuga; embora ele mesmo estivesse com muita vontade de fugir. Durante dois dias, tomou suas poções, a queimação em sua mão diminuindo gradativamente até sumir, e então estava pronto para outra.

A missão envolvia ir ao norte do país, em uma das sedes da Ordem, e assim ele o fez. Era uma viagem geralmente curta, mas que, com todas as precauções a serem tomadas, custou-lhe quase uma semana. E ao chegar lá, morto de calor e de cansaço, escolheu um dos quartos e dormiu por quinze horas seguidas.

Foi o último sono pacífico de sua vida.

Ao abrir os olhos pela manhã, quem estava lá era Alastor. Parecia triste e, ao ver que Remus acordara, fez uma careta bem parecida com a daqueles que comem algo de que não gostam. Não disse nada, mas também não saiu do lugar, e Remus, após espreguiçar-se, bocejar e coçar os olhos o quanto quis, começou a estranhar a situação. Aquilo não era normal.

— Alastor?

— Ah, Remus, você acordou — disse ele, sorrindo. — Tome seu tempo. Fique à vontade.

Havia algo de errado.

— O que houve, Alastor?

— Nada. Fique quieto aí.

— Alastor, o que houve?

— Remus, fique quieto.

— Alastor...

Ele não respondeu e Remus, em uma descarga de adrenalina, levantou-se rapidamente da cama, correndo em direção à porta, sentido um pânico que não se explicava, mas que gelava seu sangue, como a premonição de um desastre...

— James e Lily Potter estão mortos. O menino Harry sobreviveu, cumpriu a profecia e derrotou o Lord das Trevas. Ninguém sabe como, mas ele fez isso. — Um soco. — Estavam confiando em um feitiço Fidelius, mas o Fiel do Segredo os traiu. Acho que ninguém esperava isso do Sirius... — Outro soco. — Peter Pettigrew foi atrás dele e os dois se confrontaram numa rua cheia de trouxas. Sirius explodiu tudo. Do menino Peter, só sobrou um dedo. — Não. Não. Não. — Foi preso. Está em Askaban nesse exato momento.

Na porta onde estava, Remus ficou. Caiu de joelhos no chão e nela se apoiou; ficou ali por tanto tempo que achava que iria se mesclar à madeira. Secretamente, era exatamente isso que desejava.

— Me desculpe, garoto — disse Alastor, enfim. — Eles não iam te contar agora, mas eu achei que devia saber. Eram seus amigos, afinal. Vou deixá-lo sozinho.

Ao passar pelo batente, fez um afago em seus cabelos, mas Remus mal o sentiu. Não sentia nada.

James, morto. Petter, morto. Sirius...

Gritou. Gritou alto, para que todo o prédio ouvisse, para que Sirius, dentro de Askaban, conseguisse sentir o tamanho de seu ódio. Gritou de raiva, de culpa, de medo, de pavor, de luto. Em um dia, tinha seus quatro melhores amigos, não tão próximos como ele gostaria, mas vivos; agora, não tinha ninguém.

Sirius tinha dito com tanta certeza que não confiava nele...

Devia ter feito o mesmo.

Quando sua voz morreu, só sobrou o grito de sua alma. E este, nem de perto extravasado por lágrimas, jamais se calou.


	3. E do tempo, as cicatrizes

Doze anos depois, ainda o ouvia — o grito. Depois de tanto tempo de convivência, passara a mal notá-lo na maior parte do tempo; vivera com ele, trabalhara com ele, sobrevivera com ele. Apenas em seus pesadelos, que vinham visitá-lo todas as noites, é que ele não conseguia ignorá-lo de maneira nenhuma; e por isso, ao encarar-se no espelho naquela noite, Remus teve que admitir a força que doze anos de noites mal dormidas podiam ter sobre a aparência de alguém. Ele era jovem ainda, mas ninguém que o olhasse diria isso; os pesadelos, além de terem lhe roubado o sossego, também tinham levado embora sua juventude.

Não importava. Pelo menos não mais.

Virou o rosto para o espelho, dando-se como pronto, e pegou o sobretudo em cima da cama mal arrumada, fazendo careta ao ver como estava amarrotado. Com as mãos, tentou alisá-lo um pouco, para parecer mais apresentável, e depois de perceber que estava sendo idiota, o vestiu — o importante sempre seria não sentir frio. Com mãos nervosas, dançou a mão pelos bolsos, uma imensidão deles, xingando baixo consigo mesmo, até ter nas mãos um bilhete; e este bilhete, um pedaço ordinário de papel com duas linhas escritas, parecia ser tudo aquilo pelo qual ele procurava. Leu-o uma, duas, três vezes, decorando as palavras, os contornos da letra, os pontos onde o remetente apertara a pena com mais ou menos força no papel e então, num gesto resignado, o jogou no lixo e saiu pela porta.

 

>><<

 

Não queria admitir que estava se sentindo nervoso ao tocar a campainha, mas estava. Pareceu se passar uma eternidade até que a porta fosse atendida e, nesse meio tempo, em um último momento de lucidez, ele se perguntou sinceramente se estava fazendo a coisa certa. Sirius não confiara nele, fora incapaz de lhe dizer a verdade, mentira para ele e o deixara sozinho por tanto tempo — não podia pensar que um simples bilhete consertaria as coisas. Nada consertaria as coisas. Ele inclusive devia ir embora, mas...

— Moony! — Sirius cumprimentou-o ao abrir a porta. — Entre, entre.

Remus nunca tinha estado na mansão dos Black — era enorme, escura, sombria, como se todos os antepassados mortos da família continuassem a vagar pelos corredores, seus espíritos gritando maldições e maldizeres — e arrepiou-se instantaneamente ao passar pelo batente da porta. Sirius pareceu não notar e, com um gesto de mão, conduziu-o pelo corredor e por um lance inteiro de escadas até o andar de cima, onde, em uma sala cujo clima de mormaço se diferenciava completamente dos outros cômodos da casa, parou e virou-se para Remus em um gesto súbito. Por um momento, encararam-se, nenhum dos dois dizendo nada, ambos os olhares vazios, com doze anos de histórias para contar; até que Sirius, sempre Sirius, sorriu daquele jeito que Remus conhecia tão bem e abriu os braços, parecendo, apesar das feridas, das rugas e das olheiras, não ter envelhecido um dia desde a última vez em que tinham se visto.

— Moony — disse novamente, quase em um lamento. — Me perdoa.

Primeiramente, Remus quis ir embora. Virar-lhe as costas, partir, correr, não remexer naquela parte de seu passado que ele considerava morta; ao invés disso, contudo, viu-se correndo na direção dele, pulando em seus braços, aceitando o aperto que eles lhe ofereciam, apertando de volta e pensando que aquilo sempre seria o mais próximo que ele teria de estar em casa novamente.

— Tudo bem — murmurou. — Tudo bem, tudo bem, tudo bem...

— Você envelheceu tanto. — Sirius o encarou como quem lamenta, enrolando uma de suas dezenas de mechas grisalhas entre seus dedos. — Eu nem imagino como isso deve ter sido para você. Me perdoa, Moony. Só me perdoa. Por favor.

— Eu perdoo. — Afastou-se alguns centímetros para encará-lo e experimentou sorrir novamente. O sistema estava enferrujado, mas ainda funcionava. Que bom. — Me beija, Pads.

E ele beijou. Beijou lábios, bochecha, a ponta do nariz; fez cócegas em seu pescoço, fê-lo rir, se sentir bem. Tirou seu sobretudo, a blusa, e beijou cada ferida, cada machucado, ambos silenciosos, porque se fossem falar, teriam que remexer em velhas feridas e aquilo não era necessário; pelo menos não naquele momento. Beijou cada centímetro de barriga e depois de ter ouvido risadas suficientes, subiu novamente para beijá-lo nos lábios.

— Doze anos de askaban e eu só conseguia pensar que eu não tinha te dito tudo o que eu queria. Eu queria poder falar tudo agora, mas a verdade é que eu me esqueci, os dementadores tiraram essas memórias de mim. — Beijou sua testa e deslizou os dedos com suavidade pelas laterais do rosto de Remus com delicadeza. — Mas tudo bem. Só sobramos nós dois agora. Que não nos separemos novamente.

— Sim. — Sorriu. — Por favor.

E se abraçaram, em pé no meio da sala, depois na cama, onde se despiram. Não fizeram nada além de se deitarem, tão juntos quanto a física permitia, e esperarem o sono vir. Remus estava engasgado pelas coisas que queria dizer, mas se sentia cansado, sem forças, então deixou que aquela sensação estranha o engolisse; aquela felicidade desconfiada, mesclada com a sensação de que tudo está bom demais para ser verdade. Que estava se expondo ao perigo novamente, caminhando voluntariamente em sua direção.

— Você sabe que eu nunca vou abandonar você novamente, Moony — sussurrou Sirius, a voz grogue de sono, como que lendo seus pensamentos. — É uma promessa.

O teto tinha espirais. Ele nunca se esqueceria daquelas espirais.

— Sim — respondeu enfim, algum tempo depois, quando Sirius já ressonava ao seu lado. — Eu sei.


End file.
